A Fake Smile
by XBriar RoseX
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a very lonely person with a sad past but she put a smile on just so no one will see the truth.Ikuto Tsukiyomi trys to help her in a very unique way that she sees as a turtore what will he do?read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

Chapter one

Peep peep peep

"Shut up I'm awake for god sake." That is the first thing I say every morning "Another day in hell."

you might wonder why am I so optimistic well that what will happen to you if you lived my life.I stood up from my bed and went straight to the bathroom where I took a shower, brushed my teeth and every thing else that you do in the morning.

"Let's go to school "I said that after a heavy sight.

Here Iam at my high school sitting in the front because I'm very good at school and our teachers put those in the front so they could convenes themselves that all the class is like this."Hi Amu"Ihear a voice calling me from behind

"Oh hi Su" you might think that there will be more talking but no actually that is my conversation with all my classmates I don't have any friends I have my reasons.

After a very exhausting day of school you will think that I'll go home, rest and do my homework but that would be the other 19 students in my class not me I have to work why? because my life is completely screwed up.

I put on my long red wig,black contacts and a ton of makeup that makes it very difficult to recognize me.

You are probably wondering why am I doing all this?Well because the person I'm working for is not just any one he is my classmate the most popular and handsome boy at school and I think the richest the girls run after him all the time except for me of course because I'm not in the dating thing and most of the boys are stupid and childish and I don't have time for dating.

"Good after noon Utau." I said with a fake wide smile.

Utau works with me." Good afternoon Amu how was school?" She asked "it's ok."

"Good now let's go to work." she told me with a smile on her face

"Yeah let's."

Utau Hoshina is a 22 year old girl she is married to a 21 year old boy named Kukai Souma it is known that when a women gets married her last name changes to the last name of her husband but call Utau Souma and you will spend 3 days in the hospital thinking about what you did wrong why? she said it's something about a fight between her and Kukai that her last name is better and she won't change it and now she beat the crap out of every one how calls her with her husband's last is a very nice person most of the time but she is not very mature.

Utau found about my family few months ago and she is worried about me ever sense she might be violent but she is also a good person she takes care of me and helps me all the time.

The question now is what is my job and why do I work here if I'm so afraid of getting busted? Well I work as a maid at Tsukiyomi's house[The rich handsome boy]I started to work here 11 months ago because it doesn't need graduated people and I can't work in café 'cause a lot of people go there and that is too risky I have a reputation of the perfect student and I don't want to ruin that so I planted to work here until I find another one but then I didn't find a reason to change it especially when Ikuto is rarely at home so I decided to keep it.

The house or as I always call the mansion is unbelievably huge there are 20 maids working there just for cleaning, there is a cook, 7 people to take care of the huge garden and of course 3 drivers.

The family members are nice people and polite and they donate regularly to charities ok this is the parents personality Ikuto is different he is annoying, impolite, he enjoys torturing me at school just because I'm not falling for his charm like the others, he once called me lesbian because I never date but being this calm girl at school I just answered with a simple no. Ikuto goes out with a different girl every two days but I shouldn't blame him for that but those girls how know this but still ask him out I mean I rather die than date an idiot like him well,idiot isn't the best word to describe him because he is always the first on class and I'm the second what makes me hate him even more.

Now starting my work I put on my uniform that is very itchy it is a regular black and white maids outfit but it's very short we can't even sit in it I think Ikuto choose the length.

Today is like any other day I was cleaning the huge living room, that was probably in the size of my entire house, when I saw…Lulu?

* * *

I know this a very bad first chapter but please don't stop reading this story I promise to make better chapters in the future.

This is my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked the blond in front of me. I call every one with their first names except for my teachers and the people I work for.

"Nothing." was Lulu's answer.

"I saw what you did put the vas back." I said calmly trying my best to put a smile.

"Why do you care it's not yours do you think they'll miss it or something? Look around you I don't think they even know they have it."

"When they decide to give it away I'll give them you're number but now put it back and I won't tell anyone about this ok?" I said keep my smile on my face hoping that she will agree and end the problem.

"fine are you happy now?" she said while putting the statue back then she left the room. 'wow I didn't think it would be that easy'.

The rest of my working time was like any other I finished cleaning then went home at 8:00p.m.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"oh I can't move a Musial" I said that while lying on the bed. "shit I have to do my homework but first I have to cook diner I'm starving". So I jumped from bed made pasta for diner, did my homework then at 12:00a.m I went to bed to have a nice sleep.

Next morning:

Peep peep peep "shut up" I pause a little "why did you wake me up was having a sweat dream" I then got up, did my morning routine and headed to school.

"thank god" I said under my breath after running so fast to catch the bus.

The way to seio high was 15 minutes that I spend staring through the window.

When I reached school I took my seat seconds before our teachers greeting. Our first period was math with the most irritating teacher ever but I have to smile to him and laugh to all his stupid jokes because in front of everyone I'm this nice, polite and smart girl and god how much I hated that.

Once I started work today the butler called me "miss Furukawa."

"yes sir?" I forgot to mention that I changed my name at work from Hinamori Amu to Furukawa Sayuri.

"Come to the meeting room" He ordered.

"sure" I was so surprised what would they need me for?

Here I am in the meeting room with two of the Tsukiyomi family members Tsukiyomi and Ikuto Tsukiyomi of course the butler didn't enter with me but I was surprised to see Lulu in the room with us 'this can't be good'.

"I've heard some unpleasant things about you miss Furukawa" Mr. Tsukiyomi started he had a serious look on his face.

"what kind of things sir?" I asked knowing that whatever it is it's probably because of the devil that's standing in the corner (AKA Lulu).

"Miss De Morcerf here says that you took the vas from the living room, so do you have anything to say to deny that?" he answered.

'That bitch well I can't say I didn't see that coming' "Well I don't need to say anything 'cause I already did"

"Excuse me?" he was confused who can blame him whoever hears what I just said would be confused too.

"You see sir I've been accused unfairly before so I started taking my cautions specially around people I don't trust" I said the ending while glaring at Lulu "So before I go to Lulu and tell her not to steal I turned on the recording system in my cell phone" I took out the phone from my pocket then I took a look at Lulu from the corner of my eye her face was so pale like she is going to past out any second 'That what you get when you mess with me'

After that he apologized and told me to leave I think Lulu got fired because when she got out she was crying and when she saw me she said few curses and some words that I don't think I've ever heard. I'm she should be thankful they did not call the cops

Ikuto's POV:

'I'm hundred percent sure it's her I mean the way she walks, the way she handle things confidently and I'm more than sure she is wearing a wig now I just have to make her admit it' I thought to myself.

"Hey dad"

"Yes?" dad looked at me waiting for what I'm going to say.

"Your business trip is tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yes me and your mother are leaving first thing in the morning"

"For how long?"

"Five days why?"

"nothing I was just thinking about something that's all" and here my conversation with dad ended.

'great now I can do what I was thinking'

Next afternoon:

I gave everyone a day off so I don't get interrupted. Today we didn't have school so it's better she would probably come early. Yes I was right she is half an hour early than usual she looks confused 'cause she couldn't find anyone I better call her.

"Hey you!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked she looked very surprised of my question.

"I work here" she answered slowly

"Yes but I gave everyone a day off today didn't you know?" 'of course she doesn't know I made sure of that'.

"No actually I didn't. Well I'll get going then" 'not that fast'

"Actually now that you're here I can finish your papers" I said of course there is no such a thing but she doesn't know that.

"Oh sure"

"Ok then follow me" I ordered "Let's start with your full name"

"It's Furukawa Sayuri"

"Your age?" she didn't answer immediately I think she was afraid of me knowing she's in my age." I know it's not right to ask a lady about her age but this is necessary"

"Oh yeah I'm sixteen" she finally answered and of course she is in my age.

Amu's POV

It's been almost an hour and all I have been doing is answering Ikuto's random questions and how is it useful to what my favorite color is?

"Excuse me Tsukiyomi sama don't you think we should_" I started but was cut off when he started talking "Just Ikuto is fine"

"O_ok Ikuto sama"

"Why do you insist on adding the sama you don't use it when you talk to me at school" He said smirking

At that moment I didn't know what to say I knew I had to deny it but the words seemed to like the staying in my head and refused to get out throw my mouth.

Few seconds later after I managed to form a sentence in my head and opened my mouth to say it the reason of my missouri beat me to it

"There is no use in deny it I know it's you Amu it's just too obvious. No matter how much make up you put on I can always recognize you"

I wish that he gets a heart attack and die. ok I'm not that evil maybe just have amnesia but knowing my luck he'll probably forgetting everything except for this.

"I wonder what everyone would say after they find out that our perfect student works as a maid in my house" Ok I take what I said earlier back I'll be more than happy if he got a heart attack right now I'll even watch him dying with a smile on my face.

"But_ I_you_why?"It didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"I can keep this our little secret though but in two conditions" he said putting two fingers out.

"What are they?" I asked in a of the character that I made for my self I can never show any one my angry or sad face but there is no way in hell that I'll smile right now so I just kept an emotionless face.

"Well the first one is…" He started holding one of his fingers. "be my girlfriend" he said smirking.

And I said the first thing that came to my mind "What?"

* * *

And here is my second chapter so what do you think is it good is it bad please review and tell me.

XBriar RoseX over and out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

" be my girlfriend"Ikuto repeated slowly.

"I know I heard you it's just why? You don't love me you don't even like me so why? "I forced a smile even though deep inside I wanted to ripe his throat out.

"well, you know how every girl in our school wants me.." he started 'it's hard not to when every girl in class glares at me every day when you make my torturing session (teasing me and making fun of me.)thinking that I'm having fun by spending time with their precious Ikuto' I thought.

"ok almost every girl you are the only one who haven't fell for my charm so this is your punishment "the idiot said.

If I haven't spent the last three years training to be the nicest girl on the planet than I would have broken his nose I mean is he serious he is punishing me because i didn't fall for his charm what is this crap.

"Can't I just pretend to like you at school and end the whole thing?" I said keeping my gentle smile on my face.

'don't lose your temper you have promised' I reminded myself.

"Nope it won't be fun that way but it's alright if you don't want to if you don't mind everyone at school knowing that you work here" he said with his smirk on display.

'god how much i wish to slap that smirk off of his face'

I thought for few seconds and then I said "alright I guess I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi's girlfriend now" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Ikuto looked a little bit surprised but it was for just a second and then he got back to his smirking state.

"Ok then my second condition Amu koi is that you would give me your phone number and house keys"

'we're dating for god sake not married'

"I can understand the phone number but why should I give you my house keys?" I asked.

"let's face the truth Amu if I knocked would you open the door" he raised an eyebrow.

'he does have a point'

"but I don't feel right giving a boy my keys" I said.

""It's the condition so it doesn't matter whether you feel right about it or not" He stated.

'well even though he is a perverted idiotic freak i don't think he would hurt me not physically at least'

"here but don't come at late times at night" I said it as a joke while handing him the keys but I was really worried and uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Ok now let's go see your place" he said.

"But I have to work"

"No you don't. I told you I gave everyone a day off today. You forget really fast Amu dear"

'I HAVE THIS GUY'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

few minutes later at my house:

"nice place" he said after entering my house.

"thanks"

"where is the family?"

"my father is out"

"what about_"

"my mother and brother are died"

"oh sorry but at least I'll get to meet your dad"

"don't be so sure about it I don't think he is coming back any time soon"

"I can wait. Come on aren't you going to show me around the house?" it wasn't really a question it was more of a demand.

"Ok follow me"

"This is my parents room" I said while pointing at a medium seized room that had a king seized bed to the left corner of it next to it on both sides were nightstands. There were some shelves, a closet and few things for decoration.

The walls of the room were white and had some photos on them and there was a black carpet on the floor.

After that we got up to the second floor. I opened the door of another room" This is Kairi's room my older brother" The room had a small bed next to it was a nightstand and the walls were light green and had pictures of nature on them. The carpet was dark green.

In the right side of the room was a huge book shelves that had A LOT of books that made room looks like a library.

"God how many books are there?" Ikuto asked but when he was about to enter the room I said "Please_"

He turned around to see what was I going to say "Don't enter that room"

"Oh sure "He said and stepped back.

"The room looks very clean even though no one sits in it "Ikuto said.

"Of course it is I clean it every day" He seemed surprised of what I said "What exactly is your schedule for every day?"

Why does he care it's none of his business. "Well, I wake up at 6 a.m. Then go to school, I go to your house when school finish at 4 p.m. my work ends at 9 p.m.. I cook and eat my diner then I start cleaning the house. At 12 I start doing my homework, I go to sleep at 3 a.m. I also do the shopping on the weekends" I answered.

"So you only get to sleep 3 hours a day?" Why is he making it such a big deal I've been doing this for three years now.

"I sleep 5 hours on the weekends. We really should continue our tour" I said and he nodded and followed me.

Next was my room it was a small room with a nightstand,a closet, a desk and some walls were light pink and the carpet was Purple.

After that we went again to the first floor "this is the living room and this is the kitchen"

Yes I started with the first floor then went to the second floor then back to finish the first floor what kind of an idiot does that? Apparently me.

Back to the living room it was small with a sofa and a small coffee table and a TV.

Connected to the living room was the kitchen there was no dining room we eat in the kitchen.

After an hour:

"Aren't you suppose to go home now?" I asked.

"Are you kicking me out?" He raised an eye brow.

"No it's not that it's just getting late and I…"

"You were afraid that something might happen to your beloved boyfriend if he got out late" He said while smirking.

"It's not that either I want to sleep and I don't want you here when I'm a sleep" I defended.

"Didn't you say you sleep at 3?"

"I'm tired so I'll skep cleaning the house today"

"And diner?"

'I hate him. I simply hate him'

"Can you just leave?" I begged.

"Fine fine bye babe." He waved at me and left.

"Thanks Ikuto for making my life even worse than it already is" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Hey there every one it's 2 a.m. where I live and I woke up at 6 a.m. today so I'm really sorry for any mistakes in this chapter coz I'm toooooooo tired to read it.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and this story.

Good night everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Chapter four

* * *

Ikuto's POV:

I'm sure you're all thinking that I'm a bad guy for forcing Amu to be my girlfriend but it's not like that. I love Amu I loved her since the first time I met her it's been over a year now but that's not the reason I'm doing this. She always smiles, help others, no matter what happens to her she would never get mad and must importantly she is always happy that what people see but I know it's not the truth all her smiles are mixed with pain, She gets mad when people hurt her but she never shows it and she's always sad. I want to get close to her and help her so I could finally see her real smile.

Next day:

Amu's POV:

"Utau you won't believe what happened to me yesterday." I don't have school today so I went to work early to tell Utau about what happened yesterday I can't show her how angry and sad I am but at least I can talk to her about things sometimes.

"What? That you're dating Tsukiyomi sama? "She asked with a grin.

"H..how did you know?" I was shocked.

"Everyone here knows. I think one of the maids heard Tsukiyomi sama talking to himself about it and she spread the news." Talking to himself yeah right I bet he did it on purpose so I would get mad only god knows what he's going to do tomorrow at school.

"So did you change your mind about guys and fell in love with one?" Utau is really excited while I'm going to past out.

"No he found out who I am and blackmailed me if I don't be his girlfriend he will tell everyone at school that I work here." I put a smile on so she won't worry about me.

"Oh so it's like that. Maybe this is for the best I mean you should be around people more often and Who knows maybe you would start loving him. You see me and Kukai at first were pure enemies but now look at us we are married maybe five years from now when you're my age you would be married to Tsukiyomi sama." After she finished talking I put my hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever but you're surly hallucinating you know that I will never love anyone or be friends with anyone. We should start working we don't want to get fired for slacking off."

"Hay Amu is it all right if me and Kukai gave you a visit today"

"Of course you're both welcome at my house anytime." I gave her one last smile before leaving to start cleaning.

I was cleaning one of the ten guests' rooms that was four times the size of my room but my mind was far away. 'why does that jerk loves to torture me? I've never done anything bad to him. I hate him' I put my head on one of the shelves that I was cleaning.

"He is so...so.."

So what?" I jumped of my spot from surprise."

"I..Ikuto what are you doing here?"

I live here." He looked At me like it was the stupidest question that a person could ever ask and to be honest it was.

"Oh yeah...um ahhaha." I laughed nervously.

"By he you meant me right? I knew you always think of me."

"No I was just talking to myself."

"That doesn't deny anything I said. We should really work on your lying skills"

"Look I need to finish cleaning so excuse me." I was going to leave the room when he grabbed my arm.

"You're not mad at me are you? I'm really sorry if you are" Any idiot can tell that he wasn't apologizing he was just doing this to get a reaction but fortunately for me I've spent the last three years trying to hide my emotions and I was able to hide them all except for this stupid blush but because I had no one to make me blush I never saw it as a problem but this guy is making my checks turn into tomatoes.

"I would never get mad at someone because of something like this." 'I only wanna bury him alive.' He let go of my arm and I was finally able to leave the room.

I went to a deferent room it had a view to the garden so I decided to open the window so fresh air could enter the room and then I started cleaning until I remembered that I left my watch in the room I was cleaning earlier so I was planning to go back and take it but when I started walking I stepped on something really sharp and I started to jump on one foot but I het the open window with the back of my head I started to walk backwardly and het the table. I tried to keep my balance so I won't fall on it but ended up falling head first on the floor.

"Aw that hurts." I whined. I heard a chuckle so I lifted my head to see where it came from and leaning on the door was Ikuto.

Oh Ikuto." 'What a gentleman instead of helping me he chuckles.'"

"I came to give you your watch but then I saw you fighting with the room my guess is that the room won." Did I tell you how much I hate him?

"Well there is always round two."

"Come on you're done for today right? Chang your clothes and let's go to your house." 'Great he invited himself to my house. Again.'

"Sure."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Few minutes After we entered the house the bell rang so I opened it.

Hi, Utau. Hi ,Kukai." I greeted the two and step aside so they could enter."

Hi, Amu." Utau said."

Hi, Precious." Kukai said and ruffled my hair."

"Oh Tsukiyomi sama is here too." Ikuto just waved his hand. Ikuto is really strange even though he is this teasing, annoying pervert when he is with me with others he is always quiet and he usually ignores everyone from school (except for few who are his friends) even his girlfriends he never talks to them, tries his best to avoid them and lately they started to choice which one of them is going to be his girlfriend. And even his relationship with his parents isn't that solid. I always wondered why I'm the only person he enjoys bothering but maybe he gives everyone the opposite of what they want. I don't want to be next to him so he follows me people wants to hang out with him so he ignores them. There is another strange thing about Ikuto he is impossible to read. I can always know everything about a person just by looking at him but with Ikuto it's different I can only see what he shows so if he was hiding something it would be impossible for me to find out but I don't care I just want him to stay away from me.

"You say you don't love him but you can't keep your eyes off of him." Utau whispered in my ear bringing me back to reality.

"What are you talking about I wasn't even looking at him." I whispered.

"Whatever you say darling." I looked at Ikuto and he was looking at me but something in his eyes told me that he heard our conversation and my checks colored with a light shade of pink so I looked away.

"It's not usual that you bring guys to your house other than me." Kukai said while walking in circles around Ikuto.

"Do you want to play some video games?" He asked Ikuto.

"You're in your twenties right? Don't you think you're too old to play video games?"

"Nonsense no one is too old for video games." He said that and pulled Ikuto toward the living room. Me and Utau decided to make some chocolate milk so we went to the kitchen.

"Hey Utau can I ask you something because I really don't know what to do" I asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, the thing is last night I had a nightmare and I saw it again today when I fell asleep in the bus. It's about Kairi, mom and Tadase (A/N: Don't worry everyone Tadase wasn't her boyfriend) and I'm so scared."

"It's alright I think you're just afraid that Ikuto might get close to you and get hurt like them but what happened to them has nothing to do with you people die it's the circle of life so it's alright to know new people and make friends."

"I'll think about it."

We finished making the chocolate milk we took it to where the boys were and put it on the table.

"Yes chocolate milk." Kukai was about to take a cup when Utau slapped his hand.

"Aw what was that for?"

"You'll be the last to take."

"Why?" Utau just glared at him and he stopped protesting. Who can blame him Utau can be really scary sometimes.

After few hours of chatting and joking well Utau and Kukai did that I simply smiled at them or pretended to laugh and Ikuto didn't do anything at all Utau and Kukai said their good byes and left and guess who didn't leave you're right Ikuto.

I decided to prepare diner.

After few minutes Ikuto came to the kitchen to see what I was cooking it was spaghetti.

"I guess I won't see your father today either." Ikuto said.

"What makes you say that." I asked.

"Because this is not enough for three." He said pointing at the food.

"Maybe I cooked only for me and dad"

"No because you know if I decided to eat you can't stop me and then you would have to cook again for your father."

"I don't get it you have a professional chef to cook for you at home so why do you eat the food that I make?"

"Because it tastes like my mother's when she used to cook." For those who doesn't know how he knew how my food taste he always eat more than half of my bento box.

"well then let's eat." I said.

After about an hour Ikuto left and I started to do my homework it was late so I didn't have any energy to clean the house. In the middle of doing my homework I wondered what will the girls in my class do to me when they find out that I'm dating their idol and he is not treating me like he treated them the thoughts weren't appealing.

* * *

And chapter four is finally done hope you enjoyed reading it and sorry for taking too long to update I was really busy.

Please review because I love reading your reviews.


End file.
